Taken
by diddidoddi787
Summary: An alternate ending to Eclipse. Edward and Bella are still unmarried and hunted by Victoria when suddenly the human Bella goes missing, leaving everyone looking for her. Violence and gore may turn up later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"You do not _understand _how much I love you! You do not _care _how much I love you! I do not for any reason, want you crossing that line if I can't be there to protect you!" Edward yelled.

We stood in the center of his room, fighting like this for the last 15 minutes.

"I don't need you to protect me!" I fought.

"What if something happens?" He inquired.

"I spent time with Jake while you were gone, and I can do it now. I'm completely safe." I yelled and he hesitated.

"I-I left for your own prot-tection... If I had have known that Jake was..." He tried slower, his voice cracking.

"But you didn't know! You didn't. And you still don't. You act like you know everything that could or would happen but you don't. You weren't there for me and he was, so I can't just leave him forever because you are back, it's wrong!" I yelled.

"Bells, I... If you care about how I feel or you care about me at all you will promise you will not go over that line. He can come here if it is so important." He tried. It hurt everything in me and my entire body when I turned and walked back downstairs.

I walked through the house and heard him behind.

"Please, Bells."

"What are you going to do? Break my truck? Are you going to try to stop me? What if I walk. Alone at night. You can only follow to the line, and then I am alone. What could happen? Maybe Jake will rape me, bring all his werewolf friends together to rape me! No, because I am not some clueless idiot who hangs around with people like that, I'm smarter than a door-nail Edward!" I screamed. I heard a door close and we both looked over.

I felt like I had just dug my own grave when I saw Rosalie standing by the living room door, holding a magazine, with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. I looked over at the stairs where Emmett stood, glaring at me with his arms crossed.

Rose suddenly disappeared and he followed a second after, huffing, never taking his angry eyes off of me.

"Yes, Bells. That is a possibly that can happen. Those kind of thoughts have slipped by and been hidden before, just ask my sister. Anything can happen to you and it would kill me if it did." He explained.

"I'm going to be fine. I swear. Nothing will happen." I vowed before walking outside. I jumped in my truck heading to Jake's house. Charlie thought that I was sleeping over with Alice while the others visited relatives.

I couldn't stop feeling bad for Rosalie. I had only gotten her to be okay with me a couple weeks ago, right before getting two family members against me with one stupid comment.

I bumped a little in this car until it started shaking and bumping a lot, causing me to bounce in my seat. I had no idea where I was on the line, but someone would pick me up.

I turned off the truck and dialed Jacobs number. I didn't want to embarrass myself with Edward, although he would never judge me.

Jacob didn't pick up making me groan. I started to call Edward when I saw a couple lights brighten the darkness.

"Hey, having a problem?" The man with dark grey, slightly creepy face and older complexion asked. He rode in a toe truck which made me happy.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled sweetly.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." He grinned. I hesitated but got in.

**EPOV**

"Do you see anything yet?" I asked.

"No Edward, as long as she is with them, I will not see her." Alice groaned.

"Well, that's great. Thanks to your girlfriend Rose won't leave our room." Emmett growled walking an and sitting next to Alice. _I do not care if she lives or dies when it comes to Rosalies happiness, make it better._ He warned in thought.

"Why hasn't she at least called. Told me if she made it there alright?" I asked.

"She doesn't care about others feelings?" Emmett assumed.

"She's not like that. It was an accident." I tried.

"How do you know? When was the last time that you read her mind?" He asked.

"I don't need to read her mind! She is not like that!" I yelled.

"You say that but she has proven time and time again that she doesn't really care!" He fought.

"You are right! I read your wife's mind and you believe what she says! I guess we are all idiots!" I yelled.

"That is different! We've been in love and together for over 80 years! You two have only actually been together for six months! She made you happy for a little while but now she is killing you and we can all see it!" He growled.

"She's right, Edward! You need to control her or say goodbye for good!" Jasper agreed.

"She?" Emmett turned and glared at him, making him laugh.

"I'm not going to try to control her, she is a human being not an animal." I disagreed.

"EXACTLY! She is human! She is a human who listens to what an animal wants over you! Learn to control her before you regret it!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, give up." Rosalie stomped into the room. "If he doesn't want to listen, he can learn to make his own mistakes. She wants to be a part of his life and thinks she can because you don't do anything, Edward. Take the advise or shut up about it."

The rest of them agreed in their minds but didn't respond out loud, as Esme walked in.

"Where did Bella go?" She asked.

"She's visiting Jacob." I answered.

"Oh." Was all she said but thought _Again?_

"She again, and I'm tired of hearing about it!" I ran out and into the forest.

I headed for my clearing and lay under the stars. They didn't understand or even know what they were talking about.

They met their mates as vampires. If Emmett had seen Rosalies human life, he wouldn't like it either. If Rosalie had seen Emmetts human life, she would have killed off towns in some giant hissy fit. I can't just stop Bella from living because I'm here. If I hadn't ever left, she never would have had to find comfort in that mongrels arms.

I hate him so much. If not for him, she would be with me right now. If not for him, the Volturi wouldn't know who she was. If not for him... Victoria would have killed her. Like she was still trying to.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm myself down.

Bella is a grown woman, and knows to call if there is a problem. She can take care of herself, and I know where she is going. It's not like I'm never going to see her again.

I will cross that line if he hurts her. I don't care what treaty we had. They want to survive on the details of it...

I wanted to go over. Everything pushed me to do so. Run and save her before it was too late. I could do it. I could forge her name and marry her, taking her name. It wouldn't be tradition but I wouldn't be a Cullen anymore. Or I could go back to Masen. They said that specifically Cullens couldn't cross over. They can't stop other vampires. And I would die to see the way Bella would act if her _best friend_ killed me. I could be put back together.

And I would lose just so that she would want to spend every second with me. I should do that. The next time he is on this side of the line, I'll make him rip off one of my body parts, telling her that I wouldn't hurt something she loved, and she would easily come to my rescue, hating him and loving me more...

Wow... I have _way_ too much Rosalie in me.

I should probably stay away from her mind for a little while. But it _would_ work.

Every fiber of my being craved to have her in my arms again. I don't care what it takes anymore! I want her back!

I ran back to the house, knowing that by this point she would be back or had at least called.

"Did she call?" I asked when I saw that she wasn't home.

"No, sweety. Don't worry. I'm sure that she is fine." Esme smiled, reading a art book.

I looked up at the clock which read _12:30 am._

She had left almost four hours ago. How long did it take? Why wouldn't she call?

I dialed her number but nothing happened. I called a couple times more then ran to her house. Charlie was asleep and I could hear him snoring.

I went through his address book and found Billy's number. I went to the kitchen to call, encase he had caller ID.

It rung a few times but no one answered. I was starting to get mad, my stomach rolling and turning and my eyesight narrowing.

I dialed again and this time someone picked up.

"Hello?" Billy was on the other side, clearly tired.

"Hello, Billy. This is Edward Cullen. Is Jacob there?" I asked. He didn't answer for a second but I heard him breathing.

"Yes, Edward. He is in bed sleeping." He finally replied. "Is everything okay?" I knew he meant Bella.

"Is Bella in bed with him?" I was actually hopping that she was. Praying really. Everything in my body turned and numbed almost telling me what I already knew the answer was.

"No, she is not. Is something wrong?" He was more serious now. It took everything in me not to break this house and stay calm.

"She left to go see him four hours ago and I haven't heard from her since." I explained through my teeth.

He didn't reply.

"Wake up Jacob. Ask him to check the area... Please." I forced out.

"Yes, of course. One minute." He didn't hang up and I couldn't move. A few seconds later he came back on. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." I growled.

"Jake is not in his bed like I thought. I'll check to see if she is here and her car is around. Did you check her house?" He asked. I was happy that he was truly concerned for her health. I begged god that they be found outside together. I didn't care what they were doing so long as she was safe.

"I'm here now. Check to see if you can find her. I'm going to get my family to look. Call me if you do, okay." I gave him my number and ran to the forest, breaking everything in sight. What could have happened?

Victoria.

Victoria had access to her. 100% access. Bella's dead... No, she is not. I will dedicate my life to finding her.

I ran back home knowing the only two people that could possibly track her.

"ROSALIE! JASPER!" I yelled, sliding into the living room where everyone was now standing, waiting and wondering why I was so pained.

I couldn't breathe. My body couldn't move.

"He... She... Bella's gone!" I yelled.

"What?" Alice gasped.

"What do you mean gone?" Carlise asked.

"She's missing. She never got to his house. She is not there. Billy is looking for her and she only might be with Jacob! I think Victoria got her!" I almost cried.

"What can we do?" Esme asked, worried.

"Check all the roads and forests, trying to find her sent. Jasper I want you to track her, Rosalie, what and how would Victoria act and go or do or anything, once she got her!?" I rushed. The others ran out but Jasper and Rose stayed.

Rosalie closed her eyes and tried to get into Victoria's mind set. Jasper helped her emotions making it faster.

"Umm..." Rosalie started. If she had any other gift it would be psychology. She knows everything about how people react and feel when something happens. What they would plan and do.

"She would... I doubt she would even know Bella had left. Unless she had someone watching her. It would have to be someone human. Have you heard any repetitive minds lately?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I answered.

"If it is Victoria, Bella is in La Push right now. Most likely by the water, depending where the dogs are. The dogs would wake up if they smelt a vampire around, so I would assume she is with a human. That is if it is Victoria." She explained.

"What if it is? How long would we have until Victoria could get her from the human?" Jasper asked.

"Daylight. Victoria's smart. I'm going to put her into my category of thought. Is that accurate " She asked me. I was surprised she was even helping.

The fact that she was told me that she knew something bad had happened, and most likely planned on me rubbing my nose in it.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then she would travel at daylight. On main roads. She will wait for a busy day so that we can't go for her without getting caught." Rosalie explained.

"There is a parade..." Jasper added. "Two days from now. Would that be a big enough event?"

"Yes. The human would most likely tape her mouth and put a mask on her, meeting Victoria publicly so that no one would even notice." Rose said.

I nodded and we ran out to look. I couldn't smell her but I wished that I could.

We searched until daylight. How could I explain this to her father?

I looked through the forest for her while Alice and Esme called the police about a missing person. That would be the easiest way for Charlie to find out. This would kill him.

I searched with the others for hours, finding nothing.

I went to Bella's house. Esme, Carlise, Alice, Sue and Billy all sat around Charlie who had his head in his hands.

Jake barged over to me pushing me outside.

"Where is she? Where is she really?" He growled.

"How should I know, she went to spend time with you." I growled.

"I know that you did something! Find her!" He instructed.

He pushed me and I pushed him back. I was in the mood to kill. I would do it.

"Jacob, stop!" Sam called. We stopped and I glared.

"Jacob, Edward called last night worried himself. He knows nothing." Billy stepped in.

"I don't believe that." He snarled. I truly didn't care.

We went back inside and I tried to hold in my pain as they talked.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**I really hoped you enjoyed, thanks for reading. **

**I am continuing on to where she is and how they find her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I sat in the cold car as we drove.

"Can we turn up the heat?" I asked in a small voice. He didn't answer so I reached for the button, before he stopped me.

"Heat's broken." He said simply.

We continued to drive into the night. I saw nothing passing us but black, and only what the headlights let me see.

We pulled up to a small house, across from the beach in La Push. It was higher on a hill and more in the forest than in the town. Everything inside me scream to run. To punch this man and hope one of the wolves were in earshot. But I stood frozen.

"Come in. You can call for help inside." He grinned in a way that repulsed me. The question is would anyone hear me?

I knew that they were many missing people around and shouldn't chance anything. Jacob would be here already if he was coming and Edward can't.

"It's fine, I can call from here." I offered with a smile.

His face fell and he didn't look happy with that response. "Get inside the house."

"No." I said before pulling out my phone and calling Edward. He grabbed the phone and smashed it under his foot making me squeak.

He grabbed my arm before covering my mouth. I screamed into his hand as he dragged me into the small home. Dead animals were clearly his theme. There were guns and deer and stuffed birds. It was probably a hunting log. It resembled that a bit. I screamed for Edward or Jacob or anyone who could hear me.

I was suddenly thrown downstairs into a cold, concrete room, which hurt my head as I landed on it.

I cried a little on the floor, watching his dark silhouette come down the stairs. He pulled me into the corner and tied me to a pole in the corner. There was dark shades of blood on the walls and floor around me, making me scared.

There was a fur pelt balled up beside me and he laid it out before walking out.

I screamed for help, hoping someone would hear me. I was horrified of what could happen. I shouldn't have gotten into some random mans car! My father is a cop, I've been told stories like this since I was five, which was something that my mother hated.

Screamed for what felt like hours while I tried to find a way out. The small window by the ceiling started letting in more light and before I knew it, it was morning. I had given up crying and screaming when I passed out but now I was screaming again. Something had to hear me.

"PLEASE! OOH DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I tried.

The door opened and my heart sank as the dark haired man with milky blue eyes, a skinny body and worn out, old face came down.

He bent down in front of me. "If you keep screaming you will lose your voice."

I continued to cry at how close he was.

"Don't worry. You will be out of here in a few days anyways." He smiled.

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little.

"OH PLEASE GOD NO!" I screamed louder than before. Edward would be freaking out by now. In a couple hours so would my father. Unless they already told him I was missing. I had to have been here for at least ten hours.

He pulled at the rim of my pants and I kicked him in jaw jaw, making his head snap back. I preyed that killed or at least paralyzed him. He fixed his jaw and crawled back over, stopping me when I went to kick him again.

He pulled my pants off and threw them back. Followed shortly by my underwear. I turned and flipped and tried to get him away but he didn't stop. He suddenly pushed my legs back in a why they didn't naturally go, This was starting to feel a lot more real than it had five minutes ago.

He lifted my pelvis before entering me, making me cry at the unwanted ripping feeling. His hips moved along faster and faster until he released a sharp painful pinch a couple minutes later. He groaned and stopped for a minute. I screamed causing him to slap me and slam my head into the pole. He started again and continue until he finally got up again and walked upstairs.

I cried and wished for anything else but this. I felt my stomach growl as the sent of food swam down to me. I cried a little more, screaming and looking for a way out.

I heard his truck leave for a couple hours and when it came back I cried, hoping he would somehow forget that I was here.

I screamed when the door opened and he came down.

He started a fire in the corner, lighting it with gasoline. He held a metal stick in it making it hotter, as he glared at me licking his lips. I screamed and he came over.

He had left the stick in the fire. He smothered my hands in gasoline before cutting off my shirt and bra, slapping me hard when I screamed. He groaned when he rubbed gasoline over my nipples. His hand rubbed over my core, making me scream. He put gasoline on the bottoms of my feet before going to get the metal stick.

I screamed at the sizzling hot, stinging feeling of my burning flesh as he wrapped my fingers around the red hot pole. I cried and jumped. Next he lay the burning metal over my chest making me scream more, then over my core, and on the bottoms of my feet. I scream and continued to cry. All I could smell was gasoline. WHO WAS SO MESSED UP?

He warmed the stick up before stabbing me in the stomach with it. I cried, making him slap it across my face. I lay crying as he dropped the stick, and grabbing a large white bottle. When he opened it, I instantly smelt what it was. Bleach.

He poured it over my feet making me scream at the boiling pain. Then he continued pouring it up my body, stopping at my neck. He poured some on my hands and then put it away.

I screamed and cried wishing for death.

**EPOV**

Hours passed and nothing. I held my face in my hands. How could I let this happen? She was missing. How was it possible for someone to go missing in this town.

Charlie asked me not to get involved but how couldn't I? He just didn't want anyone else to go missing, I read that in his mind, but I wasn't going anywhere.

Sam, Jacob, Billy and Henry were visiting later to check what we know or what to do. Normally I thought that they took everything way too seriously but now, nothing was serious enough.

There was a knock on the door and Esme led them in. She had been trying to air out and change the sent of the house, which the others didn't like, but I didn't care anymore.

They sat at the seats in front of us.

"Welcome, can I get you anything?" Esme asked.

"No, thank you." Billy answered.

"What have you found?" Carlise asked.

"Nothing yet. We haven't even found the truck." Billy answered. I dropped my head in my hands again and Alice tried to comfort me.

"Maybe it's not that bad then." Emmett tried. "She's a horrible driver in an even worse truck, maybe she just went off a cliff."

How was that any better?

"That truck is not horrible, I gave her it." Billy tried.

"Key word _gave_ it to her... Because you knew it sucked. No one sells a good thing." He explained.

"No, I just bought a better car for me." Billed explained.

"A wagon is better than that truck." Emmett snapped.

"Enough with the truck, why is it any better for her to be off a cliff?" I yelled.

"Esme survived." He explained.

"Esme was instantly taken to the hospital." I growled.

"Taken to the morgue." He corrected.

"Where Carlise changed her! She wasn't laying on the ground dying for two days!" I yelled.

"None of the cliffs here are as big as the one Esme was on. And the ones that are, would mean suicide because you cant't get lost in the forest... In a truck." He added.

"Nice save." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't lost I was exploring." He snubbed.

"Exploring a bears stomach maybe." She snapped.

"Enough! Emmett you don't talk, you think and I decide if what you think is said. You only cause fights." I explained.

Jacob had a smug look on his face and I growled at him. His face turned more serious.

"We should kill them!" Jake tried. "I know they had something to do with this."

"She went missing looking for you!" I yelled.

"So you tell us. What do you know, maybe you should learn to control your girlfriend." He growled.

_Told you._ I heard a familiar voice. I turned and glared at Emmett who looked up at me through his eyelashes, sitting like he had done nothing.

"Fine, I will control her when she gets back and believe me when I say that will mean that she never sees you again." I growled at Jacob.

"How do you know we won't kill you first?" He growled.

"How do you know that you would win?" Emmett asked. "If you want a fight, we can kill you four right now, while we are up in numbers and kill the rest, one by one. Want to be responsible for an army of vampires killing off all your families? We can do that. We can even track down your daughters Billy, we have the money and knowledge to get there faster than you might think, so control your son before something bad happens."

"Emmett." Esme stepped in.

"I'm just saying." He sat back down. "He's expecting a hormonal 15 year old boy to save his families life. We can easily distract him. He has probably never even seen a woman's chest yet."

"I'm 17 and yes I have. I would just rather see someone elses." I growled seeing Bella in his mind.

"Well trust me kiddo, you may have to wait a while if your waiting for Bella... Not because she's with Edward. Those things just haven't come in yet." He jokingly played with his own chest as Jasper and Rosalie burst into laughter and Alice tried to hold her laughs in.

He grinned and kissed Rosalie's cheek before settling down.

Esme gave him a look and he stopped screwing around.

"Why are you looking at her chest?" I asked making Rosalie look up at him.

"Why aren't you? Oh right, there is nothing there!" He laughed more. "It must really suck having to compare her to my angel and never getting to see her."

He kissed the side of her head making her smile.

"Actually, he's seen my body already." She informed him making him jump back a little.

"What do you mean? Why?" The image of him ripping my head off came to his mind.

"When Carlise brought me home, I had no clothes on." She explained. He stopped laughed and hugged her side to his chest, burring his face in her shoulder. He never met Royce, but the way he pictured him was funny. He made him weak and ugly, stupid and pitiful.

"Not that your arrogant, bragging mind held back any details." I muttered making him giggle, still in her shoulder.

I looked back at Sam.

"Could we have your permission to look for her on La Push? I'm sure our tracking abilities are better, when it comes to finding a human." I didn't want to insult them while asking.

"No." Jacob stepped in. "Not after threatening our families."

"Emmett is a child! Please let us look for her. We think that Victoria might be after her, and the parade she will use, goes through La Push, where she is very likely to be." Esme tried.

"No! We can guard our own land." Jacob growled.

"I'm sorry but he is correct. And even without the threats, we can't be sure that you will not lose control." Sam said.

"Please. The longer we last with this bitter rivalry, the longer it takes to find her." Esme tried.

"I'm sorry." Billy said before rolling out.

"Cripple." Emmett muttered. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie wore large smiles as they tried to hold in their laughs.

"Emmett." Esme growled.

I ran back through the forest by the line, quickly once before going to the parade with the others. It was loud as we moved through the crowds of people. Everyone was given an area. Rosalie and Alice were on the roofs of the buildings. Esme walking along the parade. Emmett and Jasper were in the buildings and Carlise and I were in the crowds. We couldn't even smell another Vampire. Had we missed her? No, or Bella's sent would still be here.

It took until the end of the parade for Rosalie to jump down in my face smiling like she had just figured everything else out.

"I just realized, well actually about forty-five minutes ago, but I couldn't figure out how to tell you, this could be a set up. Victoria might know this would look like another why to get Bella, knowing we would come here, leaving the rest of the town free for her to wonder through!" She smiled. I growled and ran back into town, searching for her sent as the others followed. We passed the parade and stayed on the main road until we passed our house. I took my car with Alice, while the others checked forests and the town, Esme and Carlise stayed at the Parade to be sure.

I drove quickly half way to Seattle, passing many cars.

"That one." Alice pointed to a car going faster than the others but not as fast as ours. I saw a dead man in the back seat, with black short hair, and in the front seat was what looked like maybe a sleeping woman, with long brown hair. The driver had long red hair, as she spoke to the other girl. I growled and sped up.

I hit the tale light and saw the annoyance on her face through the mirrors. I growled and sped up, throwing her off the road and into the ditch. Alice had jumped up and caught the woman as I grabbed Victoria's neck and pinned her to the rocky wall.

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I growled. She looked confused.

"Edward." I heard Alice say. I turned to look at her sorrow face as she held up the dead woman who wasn't Bella.

"Where is she?" I growled grabbing her tighter.

_Who? _She thought.

"Bella." I growled through my teeth.

_How should I know?_ I growled at her about to rip off her neck as Alice thought _You should kill her now and not wait for later._ But I heard sirens and dropped Victoria as Charlie and four other cops walked over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes... No." I remembered the dead people.

"What happened?" He asked, the other cops feeling the dead peoples necks.

"I was changing lanes, and she didn't want to be stuck behind me so she sped up and I hit the back end of her car taking us into the wall." I explained and the other two nodded, not wanting to make a case out of this. Vampires did this to each other all the time. Police don't even think twice about it.

He asked a few questions. Alice or Victoria had to answer most because I was too distracted with the slide show of Bella playing in Charlies sad mind.

Victoria had to go with the other police and make up a story about the other two people, while Charlie drove Alice and I home.

"Heard anything on Bella?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. I heard his heart rate quicken and I looked down. Victoria wasn't lying when she said she had no idea where Bella was. She had just been on her was to find her but couldn't. I couldn't imagine what was wrong.

**Thank you for reading. I'm working on the following chapters, Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I cried as I heard him come back down. My body still burned and ached. He had left for about a day yesterday. I didn't want him to come back again today.

I heard the floors creak as he moved around upstairs. It had to have been a week that I was gone now.

The door opened and I cried a little but had lost all my will to live. He came down holding scissors and a bucket. He knelt down over my head and cut my hair, putting it into the bucket.

"Why are you d-doing this?" I cried.

"You can't leave any DNA behind. Later we are going to take out your teeth." I screamed as he said that and I cried more. He had said he burned me to get rid of finger prints, sperm he may have left and any other identification of who either of us were. He raped me each day, and poured bleach on any part he touched. He stopped hitting me with his hands, only sticks or buckets.

He would hit my stomach, to make sure I wasn't pregnant. Apparently his did this a lot, and had only resonantly moved here to do it. Maybe he was the Zodiac. Then I would die with a story.

I doubt that, he's too young.

He came back in and lifted my pelvis again. I cried as he entered me again. It hurt so much and the stinging of the burn I have there didn't help.

He continued to do that for a little while, then more bleach.

He put on rubber gloved then poured bleach onto a cloth, before scrubbing it through my mouth. He pulled out a pare of pliers making me cry. He dipped them in bleach before putting it in my mouth and struggling to pull out each tooth. I cried hoping this was all a nightmare and I was about to wake up happy and healthy in Edwards arms. He would kiss me and tell me it was going to be okay. Then he would play me a lullaby and everything would be okay.

Each tooth he pulled out, he put in a bowl of bleach and vinegar.

After he was done, he took the upstairs, after washing out my mouth with vinegar, then bleach, then what I'm sure was chlorine.

He would put his dick in my mouth as he told me about his family. A wife and two kids, who most likely had no idea he did this kind of thing.

"How old are you?" He asked, pulling out and moving into what I think was my ass. He had me on my stomach this time. "Answer!"

"18." I shuddered.

"Yum." He moaned and I wanted to barf. I hadn't eaten since I got here, which made it hard to vomit.

"Any siblings?" He asked.

"No." I cried.

"Come on, sweet heart. You should be enjoying this." He laughed and I cried. How could anyone enjoy this? I will enjoy the day that you pass by Edward thinking about this. I want to see what he is going to do. "Have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I cried harder. I had been such a horrible girlfriend. If I had just listened to him, this wouldn't be a problem. If I hadn't been so focused on Jacob, Alice could have seen this.

"Too bad for him. You have a very nice body." He commented. "I like you."

I screamed and cried.

"Don't be like that. It will only be a few more days." He grinned.

"Until what?" I sniffed.

"Until you go free." He answered. I wasn't going to tell him my father was a cop, or that I would tell the cops, or that my boyfriend would make him suffer, while I ate so much food. I'm starving.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"Well I will hunt you." He answered and I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't really think that I'm just going to let you leave do you? I'm going to throw you into the forest and hunt you." He explained.

"I thought you liked me." I started to cry more.

"I do. That's why I'll be using a bow and arrow not a gun." What the fuck is wrong with you?

I cried more and prayed Edward would break down the door.

The man pulled out and once again, more bleach.

He went back upstairs and left me laying down here, planning how I could escape. I didn't have the time or energy to do anything.

I lay back crying and just wishing for the end.

**EPOV**

"IF NOT FOR THOSE DAMN DOGS WE WOULD HAVE HER BY NOW! They want to take matters that they cannot handle into their own hands! We can't keep doing this!" I yelled.

"He's right. Jacob wants to show that can protect Bella on his own but he can't! He can't even find her. We can, we have to go over!" Alice agreed.

"I don't want to start a fight with them, they say they are close and we let them finish." Esme said.

"There is no such thing as close. There is far and got it. And it most cases, not even on the right path anymore. Close is the lie that people tell themselves to feel like they are doing what they should. " Rosalie growled.

"They won't let us cross over so we don't." Carlise decided.

"We have to! Before it's too late!" Alice yelled.

"Just Edward. He would know when they were around and how to find her. He could do it." Rosalie pushed. By this point I knew she was hiding something. She wouldn't waste her time with Bella if not.

"She's right. I can go. I have to. You would do it for Esme, wouldn't you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I am not going to risk my families life." Carlise growled.

"She is family." Emmett said.

"No means no. They will smell if you make it over, and I do not need a war." Carlise fought.

"How about we go by daylight, then stay in public until we move. If even one human is around, how will they kill us without killing them to hid it?" Rosalie tried.

"I miss you Rosalie. Come back." Emmett cried and Jasper laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You aren't acting like you. You are _helping _and _caring."_ He whined.

"I care and help." She fought.

"Care for your hair ad help with a boner but not other people." He cried. "I miss the fun Rosalie who made everything a challenge."

She grinned and kissed him. "No sex for a year, make me change my mind. There's your challenge."

His face fell and I laughed.

"That is a good idea but I still do not want to risk it." He said getting bad on topic.

"They don't know what to do. It's obvious that whoever she is with is not someone we know, and she probably doesn't know them either, or she would know how to get out of that situation, I already taught her to lie her way out. The dogs are all checking people that they know." Rose added.

"We need to go over. We can just brake their paws or something. It will slow them down. Then we stay in the public eye." Alice tried.

"We will give them five more days. If she isn't found, we will go over." Carlise compromised.

"What if she is hanging over a cliff? We need to go." I tried.

"5 days or nothing." Carlise growled.

He walked out with Esme and I growled.

"We can't wait, we have to go now." Rose growled, making Emmett raise an eyebrow, and the rest of us look at her. "Fine. Do you remember when we were living in Alaska. When we first arrived in the 80's..."

She just started but I read everything already in my mind and growled loudly. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING THAT COMPARISON?"

"'bout a week." She mused.

"Do you think it's him or someone doing the same thing?" I asked rushed.

"Jasper check." She said in a bored tone which told me that she knew for longer than she admitted to.

"For what?" He asked.

I growled and Rosalie called Tanya to check.

"Tanya says he's still in prison." She answered after about an hour. "She went in personally to check."

I growled, running to the boarder. It took only a minute for someone to show up in wolf form.

"Check every single cabin, house, building or store on every layer and level, or we are going to do it for you, I don't care who dies in the process." I growled. He growled back, and I realized who it was reading her mind. "I'll kill Seth."

Leah growled and turned to do as I said.

I growled and check through the forests again. I checked in all her neighbors homes and every basement or attic. I didn't stop for a day and a half until Emmett called me.

"What?" I growled.

"Umm... Bella just called me." He said.

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

He sat over me after finishing. I just stopped screaming and crying, not caring anymore. I tried to sleep through it the best I could.

He left and I heard his truck pull out.

I could by this point not feel my hands, which worked for me because I was able to pull them out of the rope holding me back. I cried and undid the rope around my neck and ran upstairs.

It hurt to move, and I had trouble standing. I rushed to find a way out but I knew that it would be no use if that psycho caught me. I stumbled to a phone and dialed the first 10 numbers I thought of, hoping to get the Cullens home phone. It rang for a minute and then the most beautiful voice ever answered.

"Hello?" He said casually.

"Emmett!" I cried.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Emmett, oh my god, thank you, please help me. There's this psycho in the woods by La Push and he wants to hunt me, please save me!" I looked around to make sure he wasn't around.

"What? What's happening? Where did you go?" He asked.

"I got kidnapped and raped and burnt and he's going to start hunting me!" I screamed in tears.

I knew Emmett would help me, even if he was still mad.

"How do you know he's going to start hunting you?" He asked.

"He told me."

"Why would he tell you that?" He asked.

"He likes me and doesn't want me to be scared or something." I answered.

"Okay, be descriptive. Where are you?" He rushed.

"I don't know, I'm in the woods by... by... Emmett?" I asked at the dial tone.

I turned and saw the man behind me glaring, holding a pare of scissors. His face scared me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I started crying more. "What are you doing up here?"

"I-um-I-was-uh... I was calling my boyfriend to break up with him." I lied. "I l-l-love you, and I don't care if you're married or not."

His face lifted. "Do you want me like I want you?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." I lied. "But I feel bad with my boyfriend still around."

"We can be together." He smiled. "I'll kill him and there will be nothing in our way."

"No, don't kill... Yes! Kill him. Run up to his doorstep, thinking and bragging about everything we did and everything you plan to do, and stab him with a knife!" I instructed. I wanted him to try killing Edward. I know who would win that fight.

He smiled and walked off the property into his truck. I went and started to run, making it a little distance before the man stopped me in his truck.

He drove me back and tied me in the basement. "I almost tried that, but then I thought leaving you alone might be stupid. I was right."

He burned and bleached my legs, making it hard to move. I screamed and cried, wanting to just die, but now at least Emmett knew where I was. But how could I look anyone of them in the face? How was I expected to trust that this wouldn't happen again? I have protection from both vampires, werewolves and my father is chief of police!

How could I say this to Edward? How could I look him in the eye knowing that if I had just stayed by his side, this wouldn't have happened? I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to just die here. I didn't want to let anyone know what had happened. I should have told Emmett I was running away, so I could die in peace.

**EPOV**

"What do you mean?" I rushed, suddenly on my way home.

"Uh... Bella called me, or our house anyways. Be lucky it was during a commercial or I would have ignored it." He mused.

"What happened? Where is she?" I demanded.

"I think I should tell you in person." He mused.

"Why? Tell me now!" I screamed into the phone.

"Where are you?" He asked, as I ran onto the property.

"I'm here, tell me!" I demanded.

"She said she was in La Push. And that there is some psycho raping and hunting her." He answered.

"WHAT!" I ran for the line, not caring about any treaty.

I heard my name being called but only saw Bella's face. I was suddenly on my back while a large wolf barked at my neck. I growled, throwing him back.

"Let me pass." I growled through my teeth.

_No Cullens are aloud on our land. _Sam thought.

"I need to get Bella." I growled.

_I can't protect her without you. _Jacob thought.

"Where is she?" I demanded knowing they didn't know. "Kill me after if that's what you want but I need to save her. You said you loved her, why can't you get passed this crap for a minute so I can kill that psycho and bring her back?"

They growled and left before I ran home.

"We have to go over." I yelled at everyone.

"We all can't without starting a war. Us Cullens can't anyways, Rosalie, you can" Esme said making her look up, not enjoying that. There's my greedy, self righteous sister!

"No! Absolutely not! She is not going over there alone!" Emmett growled. She didn't like his lack of faith in her anymore.

"She has to. The rest of us all took the Cullens name and Jasper can't track a human without hunting it. Rosalie is and always has been the only member of this family that the wolves never paid attention to. She introduced herself as Rosalie Hale, and they ignored that. Remember you laughed about it after." She mused.

"I can do it. I will be fine." Rose stood, wanting to prove herself.

"NO! I'll go as a McCarty, Hale, Whitlock, Masen, Platt or whatever you want! YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING!" He yelled louder than ever.

"I can do it and I will. I just need you to distract the dogs." She mused I nodded and he growled in disagreement, trying to pull her back Jasper did the same to him.

We spread across the line, all but Rosalie. The dogs, all of them came up growling.

"Let us pass." I demanded.

_No Cullens pass... Where is the last Cullen? _Sam asked.

"These are all of our Cullens." I answered.

_What are you talking about? _Jacob wondered.

"There is only five of us. Not to mention Bella, who wants to Call herself Cullen. She may be known around town as Swan, but she is a Cullen and the treaty says that if a Cullen is allowed on your land for three weeks, all Cullens may go on that land. You have four hours and we are coming over and if she is not found, we will not be nice about it." I growled.

_He's lying._ Sam accused.

_Bella is not a Cullen._ Jacob told himself.

_What if she was?_ Embery asked.

_Who cares? She's a bitch._ Leah snapped.

"You are much more of a bitch than she is Leah. In many ways, but at least she has him to stay by her side no matter who throws herself at him!" I growled and Sam followed. I knew they didn't know about Royce or anything like that.

We stayed along them hold off of going back into the woods until were suddenly heard a wolf howling in the distance and I saw in their minds what another wolf I hadn't counted saw. Rosalie.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer was being weird. I'll try to update soon, **

**Thanks for reading :) Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I lay in the back of the large truck, blood stains over it as I sat in gagged and tied as were drove deeper into the forest.

When we finally got to the spot he chose, he pulled me out and untied me. No one would find me out here. No one would ever be able to know who I was if I was found.

The man loaded his gun, and put a couple in his jackets before pulling out a bow and arrow.

"Okay... You have a five minute head start... Go." He explained and I started running, but it was hard. My legs hurt and I was starving. I cold and terrified, preying someone would help me.

I rolled down a hill and ran for what felt like forever but was probably running for only a few minutes. My throat burned and my head boiled as I tried to force in air. I stopped knowing I couldn't run forever and after all the pain that he had put me through as well as never eating or drinking, he would be faster.

I tried to remember some of the things I had been told about hunting. Edward had prepared me for being a vampire, I should know what I'm doing.

I found the easiest looking tree there was and tried to climb it hopping to be above him. I made it pretty well and hid my best between the branches trying to be silent as I saw the man appear looking around at the top of a hill. I didn't look directly at him as he hurried blow the tree I was in and out of sight.

I sighed a little and planned to stay here until hopefully one of the wolves came near. I wanted to scream and hope one would hear, but I figured that the psycho would too.

My butt hurt and my hip cramped up. I hoped the man wasn't around, while I tried to get more comfortable, looking around to make sure he couldn't see.

I didn't see him but suddenly felt a numbing, piercing pain in my foot. I gasped looking down at the arrow in my heel. I screamed and pulled it out, feeling it rip my skin. I tumbled out of the tree and stumbled to my feet in time to see him load another arrow at shoot in my directed. I jumped and it barley missing my throat.

I ran deeper into the forest, jumping around and crossing randomly so he couldn't aim. My foot was burning and stinging as I ran. I reached a cliff and stopped looking over, crying. Maybe I could try to climb down. No, if I fell, I would die.

I turned and saw the man, loading and arrow and aiming it at me. I considered jumping back over the cliff. It worked for Esme. Although Carlise had found her. And I doubt if even Jacob found me he would help turn me.

I closed my eyes and hopped for the best, hearing the_ fing_ sound as he let go, I opened my eyes in curiosity only to see the tip of the arrow aimed at my eye. I was about to jump back so I would die at my own choice when the arrow suddenly stopped. I looked and attached to the arrow, holding it with her snow white hand and stopping it from hitting me.

I gasped not knowing she was around or even cared if I was missing let alone save my life. I had no idea how she got passed the wolves but I was so happy to see me, even though she gave me the same bitter glare as always attached to her beautiful stone face, before looking back at the man.

The man stood in shock, horror and amazement at the woman he must have thought was an angel, that he was seeing with his own revolting eyes. I would have thought my death would have been something she wanted to see, but instead here stood Victoria with her fire red hair and blood red angry eyes, scowling at the man in a way I'd never seen. She snapped the arrow under her grip and dropped it.

He watched it hit the ground, as I stepped away from the edge. She turned fully to him, baring her ivory teeth and baling her fists, probably mad that he was trying to kill me, not her. Probably madder that a human got closer to it and away with it than she did.

She growled and took a step closer causing him to drop his bow and arrows. She took one more step and in a flash she was one the ground with Rosalie over her. Victoria kicked her off but Rosalie was already prepared to fight. She looked at me for a second then back to Victoria.

I stared in shock, not knowing how Rosalie got here. Maybe I was back in Forks and she had been hunting. Did I really go that far?

"Hey blondy." Victoria greeted with a grin.

"Ging." Rosalie acknowledged. They no longer looked ready to fight.

"If you do not mind, I would like to kill her now." Victoria stepped over to me.

"I do mind actually." Rosalie stopped her.

"Why the hell should you care, you don't like her." Victoria spat. How were they so civilized Even with Carlise Victoria spoke cruelly.

"She is still a member of my family and I protect my family." She answered.

"Oh shut up, I know you hate her." Victoria laughed once without humor.

"I don't hate anyone... I just highly dislike a large list of people." She muttered.

"Could one of you help me?" I breathed falling towards Rosalie who caught me. I heard a growl behind me and we turned as the large wolves surrounded us.

I looked at Jacob who even in wolf form looked horrified. Rosalie grabbed the psycho by the neck, keeping him around.

Sam walked out through them in human form.

"Jacob take Bella back to Billy. Then take him to our doctors." Sam instructed looking at me in shock.

"No!" Rosalie yelled. "I am not going to let you savages play barbaric games over her. She needs a _real_ doctor."

"Rose!" I gasped in shock she would say that.

"I'm an christian, english, white woman from 1920. Don't be surprised." She mumbled.

"You can't say that!" I could barley breathe to talk.

"You should hear Emmett... Or Jasper." She said.

"How bad are they?" I wondered.

"Emmetts an Irish, Catholic white man from the south in 1920 and Jasper fought for the south in the civil war... enough said." She answered.

I nodded and felt my eyes start to roll back a little.

"Bella you must go." He ignored her comments.

"Rosalie." I sighed.

"We will deal with her." His growl make me force my eyes open. "The treaty is broken."

"How?" I asked as Jacob started pulling me away, still in wolf form. "What are you doing?" I asked, in pain.

"Cullens are not allowed on our land, Bella." Sam explained when I went back to Rosalie.

"I am not a Cullen. I never was and your ancestors knew that." She said.

"Any vampire on our land is a threat and it is our job to dispose of it." He growled.

"You can't kill her!" I yelled.

"It's our job, Bella." Jacob came back human.

"Why? Because they are Cullens?" I demanded.

"We need to get you help." He tried.

"Take me to Carlise." I instructed.

"The Cullens are our enemy and as long as a member of their family stands on our land, it's our job to kill them... _all_ of them." He hinted at Edward making a tear fall from my cheek.

"You can't do that! You'd have to kill me too! I'm a member of their family." I announced.

"I'll do it!" Victoria tried.

"Go away. Take this back to town, we'll deal with it later." Rosalie handed her the man.

Victoria growled but left. I looked at Rosalie who shrugged.

"You are _not_ a Cullen." Jacob spat angrily.

"Either is she by name." I defended.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you." He growled.

"You will if you hurt him! Can we please deal with this later? I'm in a lot of pain and want to go home." I cried.

Rosalie picked me up bridal style and ran, the wolves growling, snarling and following.

I drifted to sleep as she moved. My foot still losing a lot of blood, but I knew she dealt with more as a new born.

I cried until I saw a familiar area and we were suddenly in the large Cullen house again.

**Edward POV**

I heard the dogs snarling before I suddenly heard the best mind ever. Rosalie on her way with Bella.

I ran to the front door as she came into sight and I took her in my arms. It took me a second to realize it was actually her.

Her skin was at white as white could be, and fried without moisture. She smelt like nothing and had no hair or teeth. Her foot was bleeding and it barely smelt like her blood. She looked more like a shriveled up mutant than the beautiful girl I love.

I raced her to Carlise's office and put her on the table, strapping her to an IV and checking her pulse. She turned and moaned. The sound killed me.

"Baby, be okay. Please." I begged.

Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob walked in. Carlise went strait to work telling Esme to bring water, food and towels, which she did.

Jacob pushed my shoulders a couple times, thinking up challenges, but I ignored him.

"The treaty is broken Cullen. Outside." He growled. "She isn't yours. You and your family had better get out or we will make you. Bella can love me now. I can keep her safe."

I turned and grabbed him by the throat. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE MUTT! YOU WANT TO SAVE HER LIFE, GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!" I threw him out the window. "Sorry." I muttered to Esme who understood.

She fed Bella and gave her some water, already making her look a little better. Carlise poured water over her body and started scrubbing making her suddenly screamed.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"Her skin is burning, we must get this off now." We worked to get the bleach off her skin, her screams painful and heart breaking. "Edward, I would like to work alone for a minute."

It took a second but I left.

I sat in pain waiting. Emmett was laying over Rosalie with his tongue down her throat, both of them only thinking of sex. Esme and Alice sat with me and Jasper was getting Carlise whatever he needed.

Carlise walked out and I looked down.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" I rushed.

"She should be fine. But she will need to rest a few more days." He answered.

"Can I see her?" I pushed. He nodded and I ran inside.

She laid on the table, now with more colour. She had red lips and pink cheeks. I walked over to her body. She had three broken bones, five rows of stitches and 10 sprains.

The reason I lived was almost dead, and she would have been no thanks to those dogs. She would have died. An arrow to the brain. Every thought of Rosalies ran through my mind as well.

Her and Victoria racing to find her. Both trying to avoid the dogs. Victoria had found Bella's trail to the cabin, and if not for the dogs, Rosalie could have convinced her to show us where she was.

I kissed her softly planning how I would kill those vermin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

I open my sore eyes, groaning as I struggle to see.

I look up and around seeing a blurry sight, until it cleared up and I saw Edwards face, making me cry.

He cupped my face kissing me, seeing him hurt and the pain on his face made me hurt more.

"I love you." I said, hugging him.

"I love you, Bells." He hugged me tight enough to stop my breathing for a second, but as his arms tightened more hurt my arms more than chest. We sit like that for a minute. "Never _ever _do that to me again. Please."

"I'm so sorry." I cried. I don't want him to know what happened, but i am fearful that he already does.

"It's not your fault. You did nothing." He kissed me again. I look around seeing Emmett, Alice and Carlise. Jasper is in the hall as if guarding it.

"What's going on?" I asked. Emmett glares at me bitterly, before walking into another small room, Carlise uses as a work space.

"The wolves are after Rosalie. They said that if she was allowed on their land because she's not a Cullen, they should be allowed to kill her anywhere she goes. She can't leave the house without one attacking her."

I stand up and stumbled to the window looking out and seeing two dogs hidden deep in the forest. I can clearly see them growl and snarling at the house. My head turns to higher up where another just revealed its hiding place.

"Why can't she leave?" I wonder.

"They want to kill a vampire, and since the treaty only applies to Cullens, they believe they have a right to." He says.

"Why is Emmett so mad? Because she can't leave or because people want to kill her?" I wonder. I can hear my voice is much more dead.

"That, as well as he is back to the hatred he was feeling a month ago. When you brought up leaving. She is depressed again and he is angry he has to defend you... his mind is... very arrogant on what happened." He says looking down in pain. I hug him again, scared to meet his eyes.

"Can you please get me some water?" I ask.

He nods, kissing my head and walking out, returning a second later and I finish the water in a second.

"Ummm, whats for lunch?" I wonder.

"I'll make you something. Just relax." He says motioning at the small sitting area surrounded by books.

"Umm... Can I," tears flood over my eyes, "Can I umm- go to your room?"

"Anything." He says carrying me upstairs.

"And can you not do that... do that thing where you apologize and try to make it better as if you did something wrong, because you didn't. You had nothing to do with you, it was my own stupidity." I say.

"I love you. And I... I'm going to start taking my families advise I think." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, when I say that I don't want you doing something, you don't. I don't want to be that possessive boyfriend controlling every aspect of your life but I also don't want to risk losing you again. Okay?" He says.

I just nod. I won't challenge him so soon after getting him back and I'm too weak to win anyways.

"You aren't going to fight what I just said?" He asks.

"No... not yet anyways." I say and he kisses my hear, turning on the TV. I look out the window and see a wolf approaching the house and poking its head in the window with caution about the jump in. "EMMETT, THERE IS A WOLF ABOUT TO COME IN!" I yell hoping to stay on his good side.

The wolf looks to me in shock before Emmett appears in the window, kicking it back into the forest.

"Thanks!" I hear him yell.

I watch the cartoon on the screen. Spongebob. Watching it makes me feel younger and purer, as if this hadn't of happened.

I see a couple wolves leave the forest again. "Emmett!" I yell. They look up at me, before he runs out growling and scaring them away.

He turns to come in, looking up at me, not friendly but less hostile. I point behind him as another wolf jumps at him, and he turns kicking it back to the forest.

I watch the cartoon until Edward brings me up chicken strips, caesar salad and three cookies like I have been craving. He then cuddles next to me, kissing my head every few minutes.

I don't want to talk, us both fearing having to discuss what happened. I eat as we watch the TV and then the Spongebob Squarepants movie that came on next. Neither of us talking.

"Would you like another drink?" He wonders and I just nod. He brings it and I thank him.

Our silence lasts until night and being in this golden household at night makes me feel much better. The stars don't shine and I like the view. I have pizza for dinner and fall asleep around 10.

I wake up at about 10 am, rolling onto Edwards body.

"Do we have to talk?" I ask in a whisper. He silently nods.

"I was really worried." He starts.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I should have just called you in the first place. You would have come for me. Or maybe called Jake to tell him I was coming, so he would have known something was wrong."

"Yes, you should have." He almost sound bitter but his face doesn't match.

"And I'm so sorry that I was so dumb, and suck a bad girlfriend." I say.

"From now on, every time you go to Jacob without me, I will spend all that time with Jessica." He says.

"Wh-why- P-P-p-p-please don't." I beg.

"I love you." He kisses my head. I know what Jessica wants from him. She wants to take him away from me. I guess that this is how he feels.

"I love you." I reply, kissing him.

"What happened?" He asks and I sigh.

"My truck broke down so I called Jake figuring I was over the line, and when he didn't answer I called you, but then a tow truck came so I figured I was fine. He umm... He took me to his hunting cabin and... I tried to call you again but he smashed me phone and uh... threw me in the basement. He tied me..." I can't look at him but I see his hands balling over my body. "He at first burnt my body but then... he started raping me. And I screamed and cried and felt horrible for not listening. And I cried for you to come but I knew you wouldn't because you didn't have anyway of finding where I was." I look up at his angry face, but have to hide mine. I look past his shoulder.

"When he left I got out and tried to call and I heard Emmett and hoped he wasn't mad at me. I And when I got away, he found me, and pulled out my hair and teeth, and put me in the back of his car and tried to hunt me."

"Why didn't you call for help?" He growls looking out to the forest, probably seeing a dog.

"I did at first. I screamed and cried but it lost all use after the first couple of days. No one would ever find me." I say.

He just nods looking hate filled and bitter.

"Where is he? The man?" I ask.

"Buried in a grave out back. He's still alive but I'm going to wait to kill him." He growls.

"I almost got him to go to you. He was going to try to kill you but he came back assume I tried to run, which I did." I say. "I am so sorry that all of this happened."

"No, I am sorry. Sorry that I didn't kill that family of mutts when I first had my chance." He growls.

"What? They had nothing to do with this!" I defend.

"IF NOT FOR THEM I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU! THEY DID NOTHING BUT HELP HIM HIDE!" He yells at me.

"How could they know where I was?" I challenge.

"Because that man lives two doors down from Jacob! We would put you to sleep and put transport you house to house in a hunting bag saying you were a deer! His family would wonder around not knowing you were downstairs! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT SCREAMING!" He yells and I feel tears leave.

"What?" I ask.

"YOU WERE TWO HOUSES AWAY FROM JACOB 50% OF THE FUCKING TIME!" I've never heard him swear. "EMBERY WENT INTO HIS HOUSE WHILE YOU WERE INSIDE AND HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!"

"Are you serious?" I breathe.

"Yes! He and his wife walked into Esmes office for ten minutes wanting to remodel their living room, but Quil went with them and told them no! Seeing him for five seconds, Esme wanted to rip his face off! She had no idea why and felt horrible about herself! She saw him again and started to cry! WE ARE SMARTER THAN THEM! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN OUR WAY!" He yells.

**EPOV**

She's in the washroom bathing and I'm laying in my bed. We spent the last hour and a half fighting. The fighting got worse after bringing up her father into it, but he has a right to know she is safe. She thinks it's smarter to let him keep her missing, because when she becomes a vampire it will happen anyways, and he will just hurt twice.

I can't stand knowing what happened to her. This must have been how horrible it had been for Emmett to hear.

"Edward," I hear and look over at her at the bathroom door.

"Yea?" I ask. I can't help but look over her wet, half naked body, but I hope she doesn't notice.

"Um, I need some help?" She says and I nod walking in after her.

"What do you need?" I ask. She turns and looks at me dropping her towel. I feel my body freeze as ripples of content try to keep me calm.

"You." She says.

"Uhhh- Bells, we talked about this." I choke. "You are already so injured."

"I really need to get memories out and you are the only one who can and I want to help me. Please!" She starts to cry and I pull her to me, kissing her.

I feel her pull off my shirt and growl still not sure I should do this.

"If you could read my mind, you would want to change it too." She says and I remember Rosalie.

Rosalie got better after Emmett.

I keep kissing her as I kick my pants off never breaking the kiss. "Tell me if I need to stop... or need me to slow down." I say knowing she would be too stubborn to stop.

I feel her nod as I lift her into my running shower and hear her gasp.

I wrap her legs around my waist kissing down her shoulder.

**BPOV**

I still pant in his soaking wet, ripped up bed.

"Thank you." I pant and he grins.

"No thank you." He roles over and kisses me, before looking over my body.

"What?" I ask.

"Making sure you are okay." He says.

"I'm great! Because of you." I smile and he kisses me. Outside is twilight, the sun like barely poking through the trees leaving a small glow.

He suddenly flips me and puts my legs around him again, entering me before laughing once.

I pant in pleasure of the feeling, gripping his hair and try to get closer, but it's never close enough.

"What?" I gasp.

"Nothing," He grips one of my shoulders before rolling me on top of him. "My family left but Rosalie and Emmett have to stay, he hates it!"

I kiss him moving my hips and enjoying the sounds of him groaning.

He groans loudly and in a second I feel why. I moan freezing up and re-positioning myself to make myself happy. He leans up, kissing me and holding me close.

"I love you." He moans.

"I love you, too." I kiss him and he suddenly snarls making me jump away.

He pushes me down on the bed, covering me tightly in a blanket so I can't move and almost smothering me with a pillow.

**EPOV**

I close the window so that none of the dogs can see her naked, pulling on pants, running out of my room and downstairs into the den where Rosalie stands in a corner with Emmett growling in front of her at the two large dogs and Sam who is still in human form.

I gran one dogs neck, kicking the other out side, tossing this one to Emmett who breaks its jaw and throws it out.

I stand next to Emmett and Rose.

"She is going to die sooner or later! We do not allow vampires on our land!" He yells.

"Get out of our house!" Rosalie growls.

"Jake!" I hear Bella scream and we all look upstairs. I run up as Rosalie and Emmett turn on Sam, breaking his arms and legs and throwing him outside.

When I enter my room she is gone and the window is open.


End file.
